


One Grave Too Many

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dealing With Loss, Family, Other, Revenge, vague description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Seungcheol and Wonwoo lost their whole world.Wonwoo wouldn’t let time be the remedy. Seungcheol couldn’t just stay and watch.





	One Grave Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Big Bang admins!

It was where he killed Jun, and yet he walked past without the slightest bit of remorse on his face.

Seungcheol felt his blood boiling; he had never felt this angry before. Not the time he found out about the cause of Jun’s death, not even when he sat in the trials. During those times he was mostly confused. Like everything around him happened inside an invisible bubble, obviously there but in a different dimension from Seungcheol’s. Unreal in his side of the world. Or so he wanted to believe.

After reality sunk in, grief came. He found it hard to get up from his bed and go to the elementary school where he taught, even though it had been one of the things he looked forward to every day in the past 6 years. Eventually he learned how to hide the grief behind a smile, and thanks to his friends, colleagues and students, it became less and less difficult.

Now he finally had a taste of anger, bursting out strong, almost overwhelming. It probably had been right inside Seungcheol all along, triggered when he walked on the street where Jun lost his life, and saw a young man walking on the other side of the road. Lee Chan, barely 22 years old. Twenty one when he got drunk one summer night and drove his Lamborghini with unreasonable speed at a turn. He hit his shiny vehicle to a fruit store, smashing Jun in between.

One year later and here he was. Walking the street like he owned it, a normal thing for Lee Chan as far as Seungcheol had observed. Being the heir to a multinational pharmacy conglomerate apparently made the young man think he had the right to everything in this world.

Even one’s life.

 

**

 

Seungcheol entered his key—Jun’s key to be exact—to open the apartment door. As he got inside and took off his shoes, he greeted the owner of the room and was responded with a loud grunt.

He made a quick walk to the kitchen and efficiently served the Chinese he just bought, having remembered which cabinet had which tableware. Once he had the last plate down on the table, he heard the chair moved and looked up to see Wonwoo, looking as pale as ever. Seungcheol wanted to point it out so the latter would get out more and get some sunshine, but Wonwoo hadn’t followed this advice, not once in the past year.

People reacted to grief differently. Seungcheol’s way was to maintain his daily life. He tried to keep everything the same despite the huge gaping hole where Jun used to be. Not an easy feat, for sure, as Jun had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember.

They started as two kids living next to each other in a slum. Typical to the kids in their neighborhood, both received barely any attention from their families, and so they sought each other for care and support. Once they were old enough, they left their homes and moved to this town. Seungcheol hadn’t contacted his family nor visited hometown since. It was fine since Jun was Seungcheol’s true family.

Now Jun’s gone and Seungcheol tried to behave as usual. Going to the elementary school where he taught, interacting with the staffs and students with smile as usual, walking through his usual route of home-station-school-station-home, greeting the usual people; the kiosk owner at the train platform, the working mother whom Seungcheol once helped from getting squished in the packed train, the police officer standing by at his neighborhood’s police station. He felt that if he hadn’t done this, he would’ve been unable to function. Jun was his only family. His life.

It was the same yet different for the man across the table. Despite only knowing Jun for the last 9 years, not long after Jun and Seungcheol moved to this town, Wonwoo had put Jun as vital part of his life as Jun did the same for Wonwoo; Seungcheol was sure about this. He could still remember the way Jun talked about Wonwoo, looking adorably infatuated, which didn’t stop even after the two got together. The adoration stayed the same throughout the years and it gave Jun a burst of passion in his life, lighting up his smiles. Meeting Wonwoo was one of the best things that happened to Jun since moving to this town, thus making it the best thing for Seungcheol too.

To Jun’s passing, Wonwoo reacted with isolation. He quit his office job, cut all ties with his reading club, opting for a lone life of working night shifts as dishwasher at a bar, staying inside his room during the day. He would’ve moved out of this apartment if he could. Seungcheol had seen him with boxes, ready to pack his belongings. But whenever he got to the small cat statue at the table next to the TV, or the left side of his socks drawer, Wonwoo stopped his hands. Seungcheol could only guess how Wonwoo felt. Every part of this apartment had Jun in it. To wrap everything and throw them away; or to keep them with all the good memories attached, despite they serving as a constant reminder that Jun was gone.

 “Tomorrow I’m cooking beef stew.”

The next day was a Saturday and since he didn’t have to work, Seungcheol had planned on cooking as usual. For the past year he had been doing it at Wonwoo’s place; he’s not sure the latter had anything to eat unless he went out to get something before working at night.

”Make it for one. I’m going out all day.”

At first Seungcheol doubted his ears. But then he realized he heard the words right and felt his own lips curving up. The Chinese tasted better than he remembered.

 

**

 

Seungcheol’s initial joy over Wonwoo’s change of habit didn’t last long. The first time he sensed something’s wrong was when he dropped by the bar where Wonwoo worked. He greeted the bartender and ordered a drink, washing the liquid down his throat with appreciation of its taste. As he indulged in alcohol, he chatted with the bartender, and at some point the topic came to Wonwoo.

“He’s taking the day off today,” the bartender said with raised eyebrows. Of course, he wondered why Seungcheol didn’t know that.

When the bartender went to serve another customer, Seungcheol was left in confusion. Wonwoo clearly told him that he’s going to work tonight. Why did he lie? He didn’t know how long he was lost in thoughts. When he realized, the bartender was back with another glass. “A gift,” he said as he pointed to the stool at the end of the counter.

The man sitting on the stool had a smaller figure, Seungcheol was sure that he’d be taller when they both stand up. Regardless, the man had an aura that made Seungcheol think the other would easily turn his legs into jelly. Seungcheol had seen him before. Guessing the man’s a regular here. Despite being a bit cautious, Seungcheol gave his best smile to thank for the drink. The man didn’t smile, but acknowledged him with a nod.

After Seungcheol finished his drink, the man stood up from his seat and took the one next to Seungcheol. His somber eyes were unnerving to look at, but there’s a hint of sadness that was captivating.

“Your friend might be in trouble,” the man said quietly.

“Wonwoo?”

Nodding, the man continued, “I heard he’s meeting Joshua Hong.”

Seungcheol must’ve looked dumbfounded since the man shook his head and mumbled, “Of course, you wouldn’t know...” It made Seungheol felt bad, like he’s supposed to know this Joshua guy.

“I used to be in his side of the world. Not yours.”

Seungcheol tried to communicate with his expression that he didn’t get what that meant, but the man never explained.

“Bring your friend back to this side. Make him _stay away from that man_.”

With the man’s suspiciousness and no decent explanation, Seungcheol’s first thought was to dismiss it as a delusional rambling of a drunk guy (who somehow looked sober enough to fool Seungcheol). Yet he found the man’s words stuck in his head. Especially the last ones: _hope it’s not too late_.

So one day at Wonwoo’s place, Seungcheol asked if he knew a Joshua Hong. “No,” he said nonchalantly. But Seungcheol knew he lied. He saw Wonwoo saying no with a straight face while rubbing the ring on his right pinky. Jun said it was from Wonwoo’s father.

 

**

 

One second Seungcheol was tiptoeing through the sketchy part of the town, his eyes fixed on Wonwoo’s back; the next his whole world was covered in darkness. It felt like cloth was draped over his face, but there was nothing he could do about it. Both of his arms were grabbed by strong hands, and when he tried to kick, his legs were grabbed as well.

Once his sight was free, the first thing he saw was a man’s face. His features were gentle—soft-looking brown hair, pink lips with upturned edges—yet his eyes were anything but. Seungcheol could feel his legs shaking. He would’ve fallen on his knees if he wasn’t being chained by the sturdy hands over his arms.

“Let him go.”

A familiar voice made Seungcheol twisted his neck to his left. Not far from the man stood Wonwoo, face pale.

“Wonwoo? What—where is this? What are you doing here?” Seungcheol blurted out in confusion. Wonwoo looked at him but said nothing.

“You let him followed you,” the unknown man spoke. His voice was as beautiful as his face. Soft. And yet.

“Can you really do it?” A hint of derision laced the honey voice.

“Yes,” Wonwoo said with determined eyes. But it wasn’t convincing.

The unknown man laughed. It’s strange how such melodious laughter could bring chill running down Seungcheol’s spine.

“He’s seen you. This place. Me.” The man stopped after that and there was a restless silence before Wonwoo responsed.

Panic overflowing from his whole body, “He won’t say anything!”

The man didn’t bother to look at Wonwoo as he reached towards his right hips, beyond his suit. For a while Seungcheol’s brain couldn’t register the sight, the thing in the man’s hand. He’d never seen it in real life before, it seemed so surreal.

A gun.

Wonwoo surged forward. But before he could do anything, even before a bodyguard-looking man grabbed him from behind, Wonwoo stopped. The man with the gun turned his face and gave Wonwoo the coldest gaze Seungcheol had ever witnessed, and that’s all it took for Wonwoo to freeze on his spot.

“He won’t say anything...” Wonwoo said before turning to face Seungcheol. “You’ll keep quiet about this, right?”

“But what _is this_? What are you—“

“ _It doesn’t matter_. You’ll forget about this and go on with your life.” From his eyes to his voice, Wonwoo was pleading with his whole being.

Astounded by Wonwoo’s desperation, Seungcheol was rendered speechless. As he stayed voiceless, the unknown man pulled the gun’s safety off.

“I’ll do more! ...Please!”

At Wonwoo’s desperation, the man locked his gun and put it back behind his suit.

Smiling, he said, “If you fail, the deal’s off. Him too.”

After Wonwoo nodded, the man gestured with his chin towards Seungcheol and Seungcheol felt himself being dragged once again. He tried to fight, scared for what would happen to Wonwoo who stayed at his spot, not meeting Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

**

They’re the same, thought Wonwoo.

Wonwoo remembered all the trials clearly. Lee Chan seemed calm in each one of them. The only change in his expression was seen when the judge asked him to the stand. The young man would respond to questions with furrowed brows and solemn eyes. At times his words trembled as if they were heavy with guilt.

Wonwoo was almost fooled.

During a short toilet break, he went to a convenience store to buy Seungcheol’s favorite mint candy. The older man looked extremely pale today, barely finished his lunch. He went through the back entrance and returned the same way, smoothly avoiding a small group of local reporters.

It was a quiet hall, a bit far from the trial room. The smell of tobacco hit Wonwoo’s nostrils, faint but evident. It made Wonwoo stop just in time and hide himself in the corner. Beyond him was Lee Chan, puffing out smoke like it was the best thing in life. On Chan’s other side was his lawyer, who took the cigarette from Chan’s hand with no hesitation.

He could hear a sharp “tsk” and the lawyer saying, “Smelling like tobacco won’t make a good impression.”

“It’s over. I win.”

Chan’s voice was as calm as Wonwoo had heard inside the trial room, but this time there’s something in it that brought chills down Wonwoo’s spine.

“Tomorrow we’ll go to the Jun’s again. It’ll be good for the press.”

“Jun?” Chan tilted his head, matching the confusion in his voice. A few beats later he seemed to have cleared up the confusion. “Ah, the dead guy, right? Fine.” The young man shook his head and smiled.

Wonwoo hadn’t meet Chan again since that day, but he always saw that smile every day before he went to bed.

He didn’t expect to see that smile again in real life, this time on the face of a criminal boss.

After Seungcheol was dragged out of Joshua’s room, Wonwoo was briefed on his next mission by Joshua’s men. He listened with his outmost attention, determined not to mess up again. At the end he had exhausted almost of his energy and his mind started to wander back to the past, to that trial day. The smile that haunted his nights was once again vivid in his mind, and in attempt to wipe the sight away, he thought of why Joshua gave him one more chance. He considered asking, but stopped when he saw Joshua’s smile.  

It was as if Joshua could read his mind.

“Kidnapping a conglomerate’s son... See if I can make it happen... Isn’t it exciting?”

The smile that haunted Wonwoo’s nights turned into two.

 

 **

 

A cup of light brown liquid—probably made from Mrs. Hwang’s stock of oolong tea—entered his sight and was placed on his desk. Even before Seungcheol looked up, he knew who brought the cup.

He was right. When he raised his head, Soonyoung was there, looking at him with the eyes Seungcheol loved so much. Now they were tinted with worry, but they were still the same. The same orbs that had always looked at Seungcheol as if he was everything.

Soonyoung took a chair from Mr. Min’s desk and plopped down behind Seungcheol’s.  

“Mrs. Hwang will be happy to know someone’s finally drinking her tea,” said Seungcheol with a smile.

“It does have an effect, you know. Just like she claims.” Soonyoung was smiling too and Seungcheol felt his lips curving further up.

“Oh really. Anti-aging?”

“I don’t know about that,” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “But it’s relaxing. Helps you calm down...” He voice trailed off and his smile seemed a bit forced now. Seeing that made Seungcheol’s chest bursting with affection.

“Thanks.” He looked at Soonyoung in the eye, and those orbs twinkled.

Soonyoung glanced around the faculty room, his eyes stopped a bit at the far right side of the room, Mr. Koh should be sitting next to the printer. Seungcheol’s desk was in a blind spot from Mr. Koh’s desk.

Mr. Koh, Soonyoung, and he were the only teachers in the room.

Confirming that, Soonyoung put his hand over Seungcheol’s.

“Is it Wonwoo?”

Seungcheol looked at their hands and laced their fingers together. “Hmm.”

Despite Seungcheol’s fear, Wonwoo came home that day. Seungcheol was relieved, but he was still worried. No matter how he questioned Wonwoo, the latter kept silent. Only once Wonwoo reacted, it was when Seungcheol asked if the man with the gun was Joshua Hong. He grabbed Seungcheol’s shoulders and made him promised not to say that man’s name ever again. Seungcheol wasn’t ready to let it go, but Wonwoo’s hands were trembling.

Remembering the shake of Wonwoo’s body travelling to his, Seungcheol felt sad. He was brought back to the present when he felt Soonyoung rubbing his thumb over Seungcheol’s finger.

“He’ll be fine. He has you.”

“Hmm.”

There’s a short silence and Seungcheol thought he could hear Soonyoung gulped.

“You have me.”

Seungcheol lifted his gaze to meet Soonyoung’s. To receive that kindness and also erase that worry, he squeezed Soonyoung’s hand. He was about to speak when the door across them slid open. Their hands untangled as naturally as they were intertwined before.

Giving him a smile, Soonyoung returned the chair to where it belonged and walked towards his desk on the far left. Seungcheol watched him walked away and caught the keychain peeking out from Soonyoung’s blazer pocket. A hamster-shaped and illustrated plastic, the one Seungcheol gave him during their first and only date so far. He wanted to give something better for a date present, but Soonyoung insisted, saying that he’s the one who pushed Seungcheol to do the crane game and he shall get the prize. Seungcheol couldn’t say no when Soonyoung puffed those adorable cheeks.

When Soonyoung’s figure disappeared to the other side of the room, Seungcheol thought he was way behind for a second date. He knew Soonyoung didn’t mind considering what happened, but Seungcheol couldn’t help feeling guilty. It had been one year. It was time. Jun would want it anyway. Jun was—

_Jun._

It had been one year, Seungcheol thought. He still felt like his chest was being ripped open and it seemed impossible to stop the feeling.

 

**

 

Seungcheol wasn’t a man who’d break his promise, but this one was an exception. He couldn’t just pretend Joshua Hong didn’t exist. More than once he tried to get Wonwoo to talk to him. The only answers he got was either silence or a door slammed in front of his face. One day he decided to find out the truth from someone else.

He went to the south of the town, tracing the roads with his memory as a guide. After almost an hour walking around, he experienced something like a déjà vu: His sight was covered in darkness and his limbs were being hold tight. Out of reflex, he struggled for the first few seconds. But then his body recalled the previous experience similar to this, and he let himself being taken away.

When the cloth covering his face was taken off, he saw the man he wanted to meet. With the same cold beauty as Seungcheol remembered, Joshua Hong stood in front of him. He was still as menacing as before, but Seungcheol didn’t come here to get his knees trembling and mouth shut.

“What do you want with Wonwoo?” Even to his own ears, he could hear his voice shaking.

Joshua smiled. “We had a deal.”

“What kind of deal.”

“He wants something only I can grant. Well, only I can without getting caught. And he offers his service in return.”

“Are you making him doing something illegal?”

Once again, that melodious laughter that made the whole room dropped a few degrees.

“He offered, remember?”

Seungcheol could only imagine what made Wonwoo strike a deal with a human devil. Getting past highly trained bodyguards to kill the son of a multinational conglomerate, for example. Seungcheol would never deny having the same kind of thought, but it was only a fantasy for Seungcheol.

Maybe not for Wonwoo.

“Cut off the deal.” Seungcheol looked at Joshua straight in the eye despite his trembling. “He’s a good kid. He can’t—he shouldn’t do this...”

Joshua looked at him as if he was the most amusing thing in the world. “It’s no use. He’s very determined.”

“I’ll replace him!” Seungcheol almost shouted. “And you don’t have to keep your end of the deal. I just want him to keep his hands clean.”

For a while Joshua looked as if he was seriously pondering. When he finished, his eerie smile was back.

“You won’t cut it for the job. It’s delivery, a delicate job... You’re too bulky and definitely clumsy.”

“I’ll do it right! I promise!”

Seungcheol knew this wasn’t a good a solution. He thought of the kids at school, how they would feel when their teacher get caught as a criminal. The trouble his colleagues would get. Soonyoung. This wasn’t right.

But what was? Wonwoo’s face came inside his head along with Jun’s, and Seungcheol was no longer sure.

“Please! Make him stop...”

Joshua’s smile disappeared without a trace.

“Will you do anything?” There’s something hidden behind his calm voice. Something that triggered the alarm in Seungcheol’s head, loud and desperate.

Seungcheol said yes.

Joshua didn’t give him the “delivery job.” His duty was to accompany the outlaw in his bed for a few nights in a week. At first Seungcheol thought he couldn’t do it. The first time he touched Joshua’s skin, he wanted to throw up.

But he recalled Wonwoo’s face and willed himself. When it got too difficult, he replaced Joshua’s figure with the one that brings peace to his heart. That’s how he got through. Although, it was a rather dangerous way. One time he made a mistake. Joshua was lying below, wrapping Seungcheol in his warmth, when Seungcheol moaned.

“Soonyoung...”

It took him a second to realize. When he did, he stopped his hips. Cold sweat ran along his jaw as he looked at Joshua’s face.

“It’s okay.” Joshua said with that cold smile. “Think of me as him.”

Seungcheol’s whole body shivered, he was repulsed. He took a few seconds to calm his breathing, empty his head. In his head there was no longer Soonyoung nor Joshua. He continued to thrust.

 

**

 

The left side of his face stung when Wonwoo tried to speak. He closed his mouth in reaction to the pain, but not for long. He needed to say this.

“When can you bring him to me?”

Joshua didn’t even look up from his laptop as he replied. “He’ll be dead by Sunday.” It was not the answer Wonwoo wanted.

“ _You said you’ll let me kill him_.” Frustration made Wonwoo grit his teeth. Seconds later his body remembered: he almost got his jaw torn off his face earlier. He winced.

“ _You_ said you’ll get it delivered. _Without trouble_.” Joshua’s calm tone didn’t change, but he finally lifted his face to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s heart sunk and he hoped he didn’t let it show on his face.

Joshua was right. Wonwoo couldn’t keep his end of the bargain. He did give the paper bag to a young woman in the crowded market, but not without pissing off a few delinquents loitering around, almost getting the woman involved and getting himself beaten into pulp.

“I’ll do it again!” It was easy for the words to come out of his lips, leaving a heavy lump at the bottom of his stomach.

“I’ll do more!” The heavy lump grew and crawled up to his throat. It’s a bad decision. Even his body knew it. Even so, Wonwoo said, “Give me another chance.”

Joshua’s smile would’ve looked charming if Wonwoo hadn’t taken a glimpse of what’s lurking behind it: the same monster inside Lee Chan. He tried to ignore the uneasiness spreading under his skin. Joshua’s giving what he wanted. That’s all that mattered.

Wonwoo didn’t really remember how he got back home. His limbs were screaming in protest because of all the injuries and fatigue. It took his whole energy to silence them and drag himself to his apartment. That’s why he was late to notice. If he had spotted Seungcheol standing in front of his door, he would’ve stopped before climbing the last steps of the stairs and retreated to the first floor, keeping himself inside the storage room long enough for Seungcheol to give up and go home.

Unfortunately Seungcheol saw him and gave him a wide smile. “There you are. I brought—“

It must’ve been that bad so Seungcheol could immediately notice under the corridor’s dim light. Wonwoo had only taken one fleeting look of himself on a random car window.

“Go home Seungcheol,” he said weakly.

As expected, Seungcheol ignored his words and walked towards him. Grabbing Wonwoo by the shoulders, he kept Wonwoo still as he squinted his eyes and travelled his gaze to examine Wonwoo’s face.

“Go home.”

“At least let me take care of your wounds.”

Seungcheol’s voice was low but the firmness there clearly expressed that he wouldn’t take no as an answer. There’s even a bit of anger, even though it seemed that the vexation was less towards Wonwoo than Seungcheol himself.

Once inside his room, Wonwoo expected Seungcheol to bombard him with questions. It was a surprise that Seungcheol said nothing. He kept his silence as he helped disinfect Wonwoo’s left cheek, only opening his mouth after Wonwoo’s face was safely covered in bandage.

“You should go to the doctor,” said Seungcheol as he stored the tape in a medical box. He didn’t comment when Wonwoo said he’d go the first thing in the morning. The only conversation that happened after that was about if Wonwoo could chew on the inari sushi Seungcheol brought. Wonwoo said it’s fine so they had them as dinner. They ate in silence.

Before going out of Wonwoo’s door that night, Seungcheol looked like he was about to say something. His eyes wavered and there’s a visible lump in his throat. Whatever the words, Seungcheol swallowed them down and smiled instead. A painful smile.

Back to his empty room, Wonwoo looked at the items spread on the dining table. The sushi box and plastic bag were already taken care of. What’s left were plates, chopsticks, and the medical box.

The box didn’t have the Red Cross emblem on it. Plastered on the lid was an illustration of a brown cat. Wonwoo noticed it now as if it wasn’t there all along. Maybe his brain had been doing one of its tricks, the selective perception thing.

They got the box for a cheap price at a wholesale store. They loved going to the one across the town, strolling the aisles with arms linked, commenting on the colorful plastic shelves and sometimes allowing themselves to buy one bottle too many of spicy sauce and a whole year supply of detergent.

The medical box was Wonwoo’s choice. He said that it reminded him of his beloved and that’s how his cat-loving partner agreed to put it in the cart.

 

**

If Seungcheol had missed the slight rise of Joshua’s eyebrows, he would’ve thought that the criminal boss was expecting him.

“You said you’d make him stop.”

Seungcheol’s effort to keep his anger at bay had failed. His voice was trembling from the strong emotion.

First, Joshua replied with a smile. That beautiful, beautiful smile which brought unpleasant shiver throughout Seungcheol’s body.

“You’ve seen him,” Joshua calmly said. “No one can stop him. If it wasn’t me, he would just go to someone else.”

Seungcheol knew that the man was right. He saw it lingering in Wonwoo’s eyes ever since that day. Despair.

On the way home Seungcheol caught a glimpse of his own face at a store window. He saw the same despair.

 

**

 

Soonyoung thought of how lucky he was to fail the theater institute entrance selection and enrolled in Education all those years ago. If even he had somehow passed, he would’ve been a bad actor. Just today, he had more than five people stopping him, saying something in the lines of “Something good happened today?” and “Mr. Soonyoung, we’re glad you’re happy but your smile is creeping us out.”

The thing was, Seungcheol came to him during lunch today and asked him to have dinner together later that night. The invitation was unexpected, although Soonyoung didn’t mind. He’d been waiting for more than a year.

They agreed to go directly after work, which meant Soonyoung would be all crumpled and sweaty. They had to because going back to their respective homes were not an option; not with the weekend traffic. He knew Seungcheol wouldn’t mind, but he’d love to look nice on a date with Seungcheol. And what if Seungcheol asks him to go to his place later? He’s wearing his worn-out underwear that he swore would never show to anyone! Wait, clean and pure thoughts, Soonyoung. It’s only our second date, shame on you. But what if—

“Whoa!”

The voice and the sudden touch on his chest stopped Soonyoung’s train of thoughts. He noticed the arm stretched in front of him, putting a gap between him and a pillar beyond. Then he looked up to see Seungcheol’s amused face.

“Careful there.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Soonyoung tried to pretend he didn’t hear Seungcheol mumbling “cute”, but as everyone knew, he’s a bad actor. It was especially hard when Seungcheol looked at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

But then, Seungcheol’s eyes lost some of its sparkle. The color of guilt started to seep in. Soonyoung forced a smile even though he felt his stomach sinking. He had a hunch.

“Soonyoung, I’m sorry...” started Seungcheol. He looked pained and it hurt Soonyoung. So Soonyoung kept his smile, trying to convey that it’s okay.

“Wonwoo texted me for a dinner and—it’s been a while and I know it’s not fair since I promised you first—“

“You’re worried about him.” Soonyoung heard a hint of bitterness in his own voice. He felt ashamed and quickly added, “But now he’s finally reaching out to you! That’s great!”

Soonyoung felt a bit better when Seungcheol gave him a weak smile. “I hope he won’t slam the door on my face again,” Seungcheol ended with a chuckle.

Before they parted, Seungcheol grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. He promised to make it up to Soonyoung, his eyes had regained some of their bright energy. It was enough to bring comfort and relief to Soonyoung’s heart.

But then Seungcheol turned around, and somehow the sight of his back going away threw Soonyoung into a whirlpool of uneasiness. No matter how many times he told himself that he’d see Seungcheol again on Monday, it felt like this was the last time they would ever meet.

 

**

 

It was almost like nothing had changed. They were at the dining table, munching on Chinese while having an enthusiastic conversation about baseball. Wonwoo was smiling. Laughing, even. If only the chair next to Wonwoo’s wasn’t empty. Seungcheol tried not to dwell on the thought.

What mattered was that after a year, Wonwoo was crinkling his nose and curving up his lips once again. They’re having real chat, not just short exchanges of how are you doing. This cold dinner table regained some of its warmth.

“So how’s Soonyoung?” asked Wonwoo as he finished another can of beer. His usually pale face was red from all the beer he’d consumed the past hour.

“We promised for another date,” Seungcheol answered with a happy grin, which seemed to amuse Wonwoo.

“Can’t believe he’s still into you.” Wonwoo’s smirk matched the teasing in his eyes.

“I’m a very charming person, thank you.”

“He just has a weird taste.”

Wonwoo roared as if he found his own words funny. Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Wonwoo’s going to be fine. Hope warmed Seungcheol’s chest.

After a few more glasses, and countless attempts to stop Wonwoo from hitting his face on the table as he laughed half-drunk half-asleep, Seungcheol managed to convince Wonwoo to go to bed. He followed Wonwoo to his room to make sure the younger man didn’t sleep on the floor. Tucking Wonwoo inside the blanket, Seungcheol left the bed and walked past Wonwoo’s desk to head to the door. It took time for him to register, but once he understood what he saw on the desk, his steps came to a halt.

With unease creeping into his heart, Seungcheol walked towards the desk to take a closer look.

He couldn’t sleep that night.

 

**

 

Wonwoo had his doubts. Maybe there’s no one behind the rusty cargo boxes. Maybe Joshua sent him to this deserted warehouse with his two underlings to shut him up after doing Joshua’s dirty work.

His expectation was betrayed as he saw a figure sitting—no, _tied to_ an aluminum chair. Another man stood nearby, it’s one of the guys who brought Wonwoo to Joshua the first time.

The person tied to the chair, Lee Chan, didn’t look surprised to see Wonwoo. The left side of his lips was up into a mocking smirk. The young man might had given him a full-blown grin if the right side of his face wasn’t swollen. A proof that he had fought for his life. Wonwoo’s hand curled into a fist. How dare he struggled for life while he had left Jun with no choice.

Wonwoo had imagined this, far too many times to count. He’d wipe that smirk off the brat’s face. He’ll start with the boy’s right knee. Wonwoo was better at aiming to his left side. He had practiced enough at the shooting range to know it. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try for the right side. He’d go two for each side, knee-knee-shoulder-shoulder. Maybe he’d miss and blow the left ear. Didn’t matter. As long as the kid stays alive. Conscious enough to feel the pain, then a hit to the stomach, and then the last.

The image was coming back to Wonwoo, so vividly, making his blood boiled with a rush. He had this urge. He needed to make the imagination come true.

He was about to borrow a gun from one of Joshua’s men when he heard footsteps, which ended when Joshua himself stopped a meter behind Wonwoo. Without a word, just that creepy smile, he handed out a handgun.

It looked like the same type as the one Wonwoo used in the shooting range, he’s almost sure it was if it weren’t for the fact that this one felt a lot heavier. The man who stood near Chan moved to his side, and Wonwoo took it as a go sign.

“Do you know how to take off the safety?” he heard Joshua ask behind him. He didn’t bother to turn his head when he got the gun ready. He heard a light chuckle but he ignored that too. All his focus was on his hands, going up for an aim. Chan was no longer smirking. His gaze was filled with silent anger. Wonwoo didn’t like it. Fear and pain would look better with those orbs.

His finger was pulling on the trigger when he heard a shout in a familiar voice.

“Wonwoo!”

His heart sank at the sound of his name. He hoped it wasn’t true, he’d turn around and Seungcheol wasn’t there. But when he dropped his hands and faced the other side, he saw a pale-looking Seungcheol.

“Wonwoo...” Seungcheol called his name once again, this time with less panic and more gentleness in his voice. “You’ve suffered enough.”

He knew it’s rude when Seungcheol was being sincere and thoughtful, but Wonwoo wanted to laugh. Suffer? Him? Yes. But that didn’t matter.

“ _He_ hasn’t.” Wonwoo said as he looked straight at Seungcheol. He almost regretted saying that when hurt took over Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol deserved only the good things in the world. Wonwoo could only give him pain.

Even so, Wonwoo had decided.

He was about to turn his body around when he heard a noise. He turned quick enough to catch the sight of Chan running off to the boxes on the left, bringing the whole chair with him. Almost automatically his feet moved to get himself running. In his dash he briefly saw Joshua, just standing there with amusement bright on his face. None of his men moved either. Good.

He didn’t look at Seungcheol’s way.

Maneuvering his body between the boxes, Wonwoo charged with hope that he’d see Chan in every corner. The last time he’d ever run this fast was in high school. The gun felt cold in his grip.

When he reached a wall, rows of windows high up on the concrete, he noticed a pool of broken glass. There was also strands of broken rope. _No_ , thought Wonwoo. With a new sense of danger he started move his legs again. But before he could go into a full run, he felt something crashing to his left side. The collision threw his body to the wall, and he let out a cry of pain. Despite his brain screaming “no”, his right hand loosened up and let the gun slipped away from his fingers.

He heard the metal sliding on the floor and all he could think of was to get it back. But when he regained control over his body and stood up against the wall, the gun was already in Chan’s hands.

Chan looked messier than the first time Wonwoo saw him here in the warehouse, with strands of hair sticking to his forehead and chest heaving. But the air of arrogance he possessed had obviously increased. Wonwoo guessed having a gun in your hands did that.

“I’ll make this quick.” Chan simply said as he raised his arms and the gun along with them.

When you see death right in front of you, it should be frightening. But instead of fear, all Wonwoo felt was rage. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. But really, things stopped happening as they supposed to a long time ago. Jun wasn’t supposed to be dead.

So when Chan pulled his finger on the trigger, Wonwoo thought he could dodge the bullet. Hell, he’d keep himself alive even if the bullet hit him. There was no way he’s dying before this kid got what he deserved.

The bullet didn’t hit Wonwoo. One second Wonwoo was looking at Chan’s face with so much hatred. The next his sight was blocked by the back figure he knew very well.

“No. NOOOO!!!!”

Wonwoo’s feet sprang as Seungcheol’s body dropped towards the ground. He made it in time to catch the older man, the sudden weight made him went down on his knees. Seungcheol’s eyes were wide with shock and pain, and Wonwoo could feel wetness travelled under Seungcheol’s weight to his lap. He looked down and trembled when he saw Seungcheol’s entire stomach covered in red. It triggered something in him that made him put Seungcheol on the ground and charged towards the armed man in the room.

“AAAAARRGGHHHH”

It didn’t occur to him that Chan could easily end him like this. Chan might took a shot and hit him, but all Wonwoo registered was Chan’s face and his enormous need to bring pain to that face.

Somehow he hit himself against Chan’s body and they both fell to the ground. He could feel the punches and scratches as they struggled for control, but barely anything else. Even Chan’s face started to blur. It was when he felt the cold metal in his palm that his senses started to function again. He could hear the wind coming from the broken window, sense the rusty smell that filled the room, see Chan’s eyes widened in panic.

His finger pulled the trigger without a second to waste. The bullet went straight through the forehead. And finally Chan was still.

Looking at the dead man, Wonwoo felt nothing. No relief. No satisfaction. It was not how it’s supposed to be. But he had no time to worry about that now.

When he was back to Seungcheol’s side, the older man had lost all the colors on his face but was still breathing. Wonwoo immediately pulled out his phone and hit the number for ambulance, but had the phone snatched from his hand before he could hit dial.

Above him stood Joshua, smiling, but his eyes were cold.

“Can’t have you do that.”

“He still has a chance.” Wonwoo gritted his teeth. “He won’t say anything.”

“I didn’t become a criminal boss by being naïve” was Joshua’s answer.

Wonwoo was about to charge the criminal boss and grab the phone back, but he felt a touch to his wrist. Somehow Seungcheol managed to stretch his right arm and touch his wrist, even though he no longer had the energy to grip it.

“It’s okay...” said Seungcheol with teary eyes. “I’m—I know I shouldn’t but—“ He choked and struggled for a while before finally saying, “I miss him.” A tear rolled down his cheek as he said it.

It brought another strong wave of emotions inside Wonwoo and he couldn’t handle it without letting tears out from his own eyes. He could feel his own body shaking as he sobbed, and he grabbed Seungcheol’s hand with his left to try and stop it without success.

Beyond his blurry sight he saw Seungcheol smiling. Rather than a smile to comfort Wonwoo, it looked more like genuine joy from being able to see Jun. Even though Seungcheol’s happiness was his too, Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to be happy for him this time. So he continued to sob, and sob. His body only stopped shaking when the last bits of life left Seungcheol’s fingers and his skin started to turn cold.

Wonwoo realized he still had the gun in his right hand when he wanted to close Seungcheol’s eyes. So he turned his face and handed the gun to Joshua.

“Don’t you want to see Jun too?” asked Joshua, curiosity in his eyes.

“I can’t see him like this.” His voice was hoarse from all the sobbing, but his tone sounded calm to his own ears. “I won’t say anything about you and your men. I’ll say it’s all me. About Seungcheol too. And I’m going to pay for what I’ve done.”

Smile returned to Joshua’s face.

“I see. Too bad I can’t let you do that.”

It only took a split second for Wonwoo to see the mouth of the gun facing towards him. He thought of Jun, and then it was dark.

 

**

Seungcheol didn’t come to school on Monday. Soonyoung didn’t need to convince the school to send someone and check Seungcheol’s place. Seungcheol was rarely absent and not giving any call was unheard of. They went to the police when no one answered the door, but police said Seungcheol was an adult and it would take 24 hours before they could do anything. So they waited.

Even after the police finally made a move, they didn’t find any clue of Seungcheol’s whereabouts. The only thing they knew was that Wonwoo disappeared too. A month passed and some started to make peace with it by telling themselves that they moved out of town and get a fresh start after all the hardships they had been through here. Soonyoung refused to believe that at first.

He spent weekends driving to nearby cities, convinced that Seungcheol and Wonwoo wouldn’t have moved far away from Jun’s grave. Before he knew it, a year went by.

This Saturday, Soonyoung went on his car again. But this time he stayed in town, stopping by the local cemetery. He had only visited Jun here twice but didn’t forget the way. Even so, he deliberately went to a different grave on the other side, keeping himself hidden behind and checking the path to the entrance every once in a while.

By the time sunset came, Soonyoung had seen a number of people walking down that path. There were strangers, family and friends who came to visit their loved ones, but there were some people Soonyoung knew personally, some he only recognized, walking towards Jun’s grave.

None of them were Seungcheol nor Wonwoo.

Soonyoung waited until it was dark, and when it’s clear that no one else was coming, he went to Jun. Kneeling in front of the grave, Soonyoung recalled the bright smile Jun used to show whenever they met. The memory made him curved up his lips.

“Hey, Jun.” He started telling Jun about how his year went by, the kids at school, getting a car, the new pool in town. He didn’t say anything about Seungcheol before the end.

“I’m sure he’s just caught up in something that he can’t visit you today,” he said reassuringly to the gravestone.

It’s sort of stupid, but he was hoping that Jun would smile at him and say, “Yeah, he’ll show up another day.” But in front of him was a silent gravestone. And Soonyoung was left there with tears falling down his face. His sobs filled the quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> Drama “Maou” (starring Ohno Satoshi and Ikuta Toma) that I watched years ago sort of inspired me when writing this. 
> 
> Despite the shortcomings of this work, I enjoyed writing it and I hope it became a good read for you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for One Grave Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552072) by [svtbigbang_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod)




End file.
